Taking care of Rainie
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: The TMNT get a little sister and realise that being a big brother and setting an example always come with unexpected obstacles along the way. Especially when their little sister can see the future in her dreams and drawings... REVIEWS PLEASE :D
1. New baby

Michelangelo was the one that found the poor thing, wrapped in that dirty threadbare blanket, shivering and whimpering in the soaked cardboard box. He was a bit reluctant to approach it at first, but the thing inside the box started to cry. That was a baby, no doubt about it. He moved forward cautiously, peering into the box, curiosity etched on his face. Yes, a baby, but that wasn't all. A baby mutant turtle. What were the odds of that?

Mikey debated whether or not to take her to the lair, but his young mind could only think was _mutant turtle! mutant turtle!_ What would Leo do? Leo was clever (as was Donnie). Leo would know what to do.

Mikey put himself in Leo's shell. After a long-ish moment of trying. His older brother wasn't much of a party-goer, and pretending to be Leo, or thinking like him depressed Mikey.

Master Splinter.

Get him and bring him here? Or take the box to Sensei?

Michelangelo's young, curious blue eyes swiveled back to the infant as he started crying. Take him to Splinter. Mikey moved closer and gingerly picked the box up. The baby was startled at the sudden movement and started to cry harder. The crying gave Mikey a headache, but he wasn't Raph. He wouldn't shout at the infant.

Back at the lair, his brothers crowded round him.

"Mikey, where did you-?"

"Don't bring it near me!"

"Let me look!"

"My sons! What is going on?" Master Splinter walked out of his room, moving his walking stick with every other step. "Michelangelo? What have you got there?"

"Baby turtle, Sensei." Mikey said innocently, showing his father who and what lay in the box. The baby had fallen silent at the sudden commotion and noise from his brothers. The poor thing looked frightened and if he may start crying again.

Master Splinter studied the baby turtle, suspiciously and curiously. After a short while, he carefully lifted the infant from the box, freeing him from the damp, thin blanket.

"Can we keep him? Sensei, please?" Michelangelo looked at his father with big, round, pleading eyes. His brothers watched patiently.

"Him? Why, Michelangelo, if I am not wrong, this infant is a girl." The shock on his sons' faces were priceless. Leonardo was the first to pull himself together.

"Can we keep _her _then, please Master Splinter?" Master Splinter looked down at the child in his arms. She seemed quite comfortable, curled up, clearly trying to get warm.

"And leave a poor, innocent child all alone in the sewers? Certainly, we shall keep her, my sons." Grins spread across their faces, although there was a bit of uncertainty in Raphael's eyes. "It is alright, Raphael. I am sure she does not bite." Master Splinter smiled kindly.

"Can I name her, Sensei?" Michelangelo asked. "I was the one who found her." He smiled innocently. His brothers protested instantly.

"You four can agree on a name. If you haven't by the end of the day, I will choose one for her." The four looked at each other, before suggesting various names. Master Splinter decided to leave them be while he tended to the hungry infant.

Master Splinter was sitting quite comfortably on the couch, the young girl curled up, asleep on his lap, with a warm blanket over her. His sons couldn't choose between 'Rose', 'Alex', 'Daisy' or 'Rainie'.

"Why name her after a stinkin' flower?" Raphael argued. "Alex is a cool name."

"Alex is a boy's name." Leonardo retorted.

"Is not!" Raphael clenched his fists.

"It can be a girl and boy's name." Donatello said helpfully. "But Daisy is a nice name."

"It's a _flower_. Flowers are borin'." Raphael said irritably.

"Some flowers and other plants are used for science, such as medicines."

"Yeah, but daisies are common flowers, Don." Leonardo pointed out.

"Yeah, but what about Rainie?" Michelangelo spoke up. "Rainie isn't a flower or a boy's name. I think it suits her." His brothers stared at him. "What?" He asked, a slight hint of a protest in his voice. "I'm just saying..."

"Master Splinter, what do you think?" Leonardo asked.

"I think you have ten minutes before I choose the name." His sons looked at each other, a slight tension of competition in the air. "But choose nicely, my sons. No fighting, please."

"Yes, Sensei." They said respectfully. They bickered for most of the ten minutes, when Donatello decided that 'Daisy' was a boring flower name after all. Leonardo agreed and dropped the suggestion of 'Rose'. That left Michelangelo and Raphael to quarrel over 'Rainie' and 'Alex'.

"Why don't you flip a coin?" Leonardo asked, Master Splinter indicating that they had a minute left.

"You got a coin?" Raphael countered.

"Not on me." Leonardo replied bluntly. "I'll get one, hang on." Leonardo dashed into his room and returned a few seconds later, a quarter held in his fist. "OK, Mikey, heads- Raph, tails."

"Why can't it be 'shell'?" Mikey asked quietly as his brother flipped the coin. Leonardo covered the coin with his hand, leaving his younger brothers in suspense. "Leo, tell! Pleeeasssee!" Michelangelo pulled on his arm. Leonardo grinned mischievously, moving his hand. Heads. "Ha! Rainie it is!" Mikey pointed at Raph, triumphant. Raphael glowered at him.

Michelangelo bounced over to Master Splinter, grinning cheekily. "Is she our sister now?" He asked, looking from the baby to Master Splinter.

"Yes, Michelangelo. Your sister... Rainie." Master Splinter smiled.


	2. Nine years later

Nine years later

Rainie secured her white mask, not really too keen on the colour. She would prefer something more vibrant, but she had made do with white for the last eight years of her life. She pulled a face at her reflection before escaping the room and sneaking into Raph's. He was still asleep, the lazy shellforbrains.

Rainie looked around the room. Something to stand on... something to stand on... aha.

She smiled to herself, looked back at her brother to make sure he was still asleep. There was a random crate in her brother's bedroom. It surprised her when she found it light. Light enough to lift, even though it was as tall as her shoulder and about two feet wide.

She carried it towards Raphael, who snorted in his sleep and rolled in his hammock, his shell to his sister. Rainie lowered the box quietly and managed to clamber on top of it. Raph shifted in his sleep, rocking the hammock. Rainie waited until it stilled, before jumping off the crate and landing on her brother.

Raphael woke with a start, struggling against his sister. There was a sharp _snap _as the hammock supports broke. The two of them tumbled to the floor.

"WAKE UP!" Rainie shouted, her wrists held in her brother's hand, his blanket draped over her head.

"I'M UP!" Raphael shouted back. There was a seven year age difference between him and his sister, but they had the maturity levels of a six-seven year old when together. "You broke my hammock."

"Na-uh. That was you, heffalump."

"You."

"You!" Rainie smiled sweetly. Raph faltered, and then pulled himself together. "Oh, breakfast's ready, but be warned, Don's cooking."

"Oh great. An early wake up call, followed by indigestion."

"I'm telling!" Rainie challenged, her voice childish and taunting. Raph held onto her.

"You dare..." He mumbled.

"DONNIE! DONNIIEEEE!" Rainie shouted. "DONNIE! DON-_mmph_!" Raph covered her mouth. She started to struggle, having a stubborn streak a mile wide. She wasn't going to give in. Somehow, she managed to spit on Raph's palm.

"Eww... Rainie!"

"DONATELLO!" Rainie shouted at the top of her lungs as her brother wiped her spit off with his fallen hammock. "DON! RAPH SAID YOUR COOKING WILL GIVE HIM INDIGESTION!" Raph tackled her, trying to cover her mouth and silence her.

"Raph, what's going on?" Leo walked into the room, amusement and confusion etched on his face. He spotted Rainie struggling under Raph's weight, he pinned her down underneath him, his hand over her mouth. "What-? Why was she shouting?" Raphael made to answer when Rainie bit his hand.

"Ow!" He removed his hand quickly.

"DONNIE! GET YOUR GREEN BUTT HERE NOW!" Rainie shouted before Raph covered her mouth for a third time with his other hand. "MMM!" She protested, struggling even more.

"Raph, let her go." Leo said, trying not to laugh.

"Don, Rainie's calling you!" Raph and Leo looked at each other, before looking in the direction of the door- Mikey had heard Rainie shouting (apart from Don, who hadn't?).

"Watch this a minute then!" Don called back. He appeared in the room a short while later. "Rainie, what-? Raph! Get off her!" Don grinned. Raph looked down at his sister. There was a triumphant gleam in those green-brown eyes.

"Whatever she says, she's lyin'." Raph protested, smiling. Suddenly, Rainie stopped struggling and went limp. Raph's smile vanished just as quick. "Rainie?" Her eyes were closed. "_Rainie_?" Even Raph noticed the panic in his voice. He moved his hand away, suddenly scared.

"Raph, get up." Don said, Raph's worry mirrored in his own voice. Raph did quickly, moving to his sister's side. Leo hovered behind Don, who knelt opposite Raph. "Rainie? Can you hear me?" Don checked her pulse, before leaning over her to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds, he smiled. "Oh, very clever." He sat back on his heels as Rainie sat up, as right as, well, rain. "Now, what did you say about my cooking, Raph?" Rainie grinned up at Raph, who glowered at her. But he could never stay angry at his sister for long.

"I'm goin' off you." Raph muttered to Rainie. Her eyes sparkled cheekily. "And I said nothin' about ya cookin'..." Raph pulled his sister into a hug, trying not to hold her too tightly. "I thought I really had hurt ya then."

"Me? Hurt? By you? Nah, not likely, bro." Rainie smiled at him.

"Hey! This breakfast's getting burnt!" Mikey called from the kitchen.

"Serve it up then! We're coming!" Leo called back.

Five minutes later

Mikey cracked up laughing. His brothers had just finished telling him and Master Splinter Rainie's latest trick. Rainie smiled innocently, before catching her father's eye.

"Rainie, that was very silly. You gave your brothers a lot of worry." Mikey was trying to stifle his laughter, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Sorry, Sensei. Sorry guys." Rainie looked up at Mikey, who couldn't stop laughing. "Hope you like the laughing pills, Mike."

"Laughing pills?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, laughing gas in the form of pills. Put two in his juice."

"It does wear off, doesn't it?" Don watched his little sister as Mikey doubled over in his seat with laughter.

"Yeah, I'm not that mean. Give him a minute. He only had a weak dose." Rainie smiled innocently as Mikey struggled to stop laughing.

Mikey, true to Rainie's words, calmed down after a minute or so. He still giggled feebly, leaning back in his chair.

"T-that was a g-good one, sis." He smiled weakly. Rainie grinned cheekily. "Where'd ya get those laughing pills anyway?"

"Erm... Leatherhead helped me."

"Go figure. I don't think he was too pleased with his alarm going off every hour the other day." Mikey shook his head at his sister.


	3. Birthday and bad pictures

Rainie's tenth birthday

A week later, Rainie was taken to spend the whole day at April's- and getting on Casey's nerves. Rainie and Casey could get on like a house on fire, as long as Casey was in a good mood. Any other time, Rainie would enjoy booby-trapping the apartment, her timing so spot on, only Casey would fall right into her pranks.

"RAINIE!" Casey thundered. Rainie looked up from the kitchen table, half-eaten pizza slice in hand. April, who sat opposite, swivelled in her seat as Casey stumbled in. He was covered in blue, sticky goo. Rainie had managed to smuggle out some goo supplies before the guys bought her here. A bucket full perched carefully on top of the bathroom door was enough.

"Casey..." April smiled slightly, getting to her feet to help Casey clean up. Rainie was trying not to laugh. Where was her camera when she needed it? "Rainie, I'll be back in a minute. Stay at the table, OK?" Rainie nodded, cramming the last of her ham, cheese and tomato pizza into her mouth.

April and Casey were taking ages. The goo could easily be dissolved with warm water. Rainie was itching to leave the table, her plate empty except for a few crumbs.

Rainie's eyes fell on April's ShellCell. Making sure that April was no-where near returning, Rainie jumped up and noiselessly moved to the cell. Prank call time- who to call? She hadn't prank called Donnie in a while, maybe she could do that.

She loved speed dial.

"Hey April, what's up?" Rainie stayed quiet. "April? You there? April?" Rainie thought quickly, trying to remember the last TV show she had made Donnie watch with her.

"_Cuckoo cree_!" She exclaimed and hung up.

"Rainie? What was that?" April poked her head out of the bathroom door, a puzzled look on her face. Rainie hid the ShellCell behind her shell.

"TV." Thankfully the TV was still on. But it was the news.

"So... the _news reporter _made that funny sound?" Rainie nodded.

"He was... err... impersonating one of the most awesome TV shows, saying that it's a big hit with kids." Rainie smiled innocently. "Especially mutant turtles."

"Yeah, OK, Rainie. I won't be too long. The goo's not washing out of his hair."

"Just use warm water. No shampoo or anything." April nodded gratefully and disappeared again. Rainie scanned the apartment quickly, trying to think of more pranks. She knew a trick that Donnie had taught her- one that would stop the remote from working properly. She fixed that up, so that it'll have a five minute delay on any demand. Another one was to hide Casey's hockey mask and the next to have the sink's water flow redirect to the plug-hole, so when the tap was turned on, water would shoot up from the drain.

Rainie sat at the table, reading a comic she had bought along. April and Casey were back, Casey now free from blue goo. He wasn't too happy with Rainie, and his bad mood was to last if he was the victim of her next few pranks.

Rainie hid her ShellCell under the table and dialled Casey's number, withheld. Casey answered on the third ring. When no-one talked back, he shouted into the phone before slamming it down.

"Casey! Don't break that one too! That's the third one this month!" Rainie slipped her ShellCell into her belt and turned the page of her comic, to see Silver Sentry punching Dr. Malignus in the face.

Casey didn't answer April and tried to change the news channel. The remote didn't work. He glared at it before pressing the flicker button several times. After a while he gave up. Five minutes later, he was confused when the channels flicked rapidly.

"Something's up with the TV's reception." Rainie said, keeping a straight face. Her mind was firing up new pranks.

"Great, just great." Casey grumbled. "I'll ask Donnie ta check it out later." He mumbled, more to himself than anyone in particular.

Rainie was bored of picking on Casey and decided to start on April. April wasn't too keen on spiders. Rainie hunted around, looking for Blu-tack. Rainie had packed a couple of toy spiders that were so life like, she had fooled Raph. Rainie moved around April as she cleaned. She had to tack the spiders somewhere where April could clearly see them.

Back at the lair, the Turtles were tidying up and hanging decorations for Rainie's tenth birthday. Anything that had been shoved in boxes had been stacked in a corner in Rainie's room. Donatello was the one who spotted it.

**(Private message me for link to picture Donnie found)**

It was in the trash. Why would Rainie throw away a really good and really cool picture?

Donatello's curiosity piqued. Did Rainie have other pictures like this?

"Donnie, wut are ya doin'?" Raph's voice called out. Donatello did not answer straight away, studying the picture. "Don?" Raphael appeared in the doorway. "What cha got there?" Donatello showed him.

"Found it in Rainie's trash."

"I'm keepin' it, 'cos that's brilliant. Why would she just throw it away?" Donatello shrugged as their brothers entered.

"What are you two doing?" Their eldest sibling asked. Donatello handed him the picture. Leonardo examined it, Michelangelo peering over his shoulder. "Wow." Leonardo said quietly. Michelangelo took it quickly, darting away to the doorway. He was looking at the picture from various angles. "Mikey, what _are _you doing?" Leonardo chuckled, walking over to his younger brother.

"Rainie draws upside down. I'm trying to-"

"Rainie draws upside down?" Donatello interrupted. His younger brother nodded, his eyes glued to the picture. "Then, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how she does it." Michelangelo replied quietly. He frowned at the drawing for another minute.

"Ain't we got, like, an hour before Rainie gets home?" Raph asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Oh yeah." Michelangelo handed the picture back to Leonardo. "I still gotta do the cake." Donatello stepped forward.

"Oh no you're not. The first one-"

"Makes an excellent Frisbee." Mikey smiled at his brother before dashing off to the kitchen.

Don chased after him, but his heart wasn't in it. Rainie drew upside-down? He'd have to look into that.

After Donatello had successfully saved the birthday cake, he had fifteen minutes to spare. He sat at his computer, typed in his password to unlock it and went straight on Google. He wasn't sure what to type in, so he guessed 'upside down drawing in children'. All that came up were things about how fun it was to draw upside down and how it helps to express art skills. Not really what he wanted.

Donnie sat back in his chair and thought for a long while. He bit his lip uncertainly, before closing his eyes and letting his memories take over his mind. Rainie's first word had been 'Turtle', although not very clear. She'd been about... twelve and a half months? Something like that. She used to be a bit unresponsive when called. She had to be shaken by the shoulders and even then she had poor eye contact. She didn't like anything new or her routine changing, but eventually she got out of that when her brothers set an example of changing their routines. She was very quiet and had a habit of lining her toys up, never smiled (which was unlike her), until she was around six months. Don would often find her putting her things, such as drawing books in the order of when she got them. Mikey was prone to mucking them up, just to be annoying, but Rainie never got mad.

Don sat up straight, smiling slightly. He had an idea.

He Googled a habit of Rainie's. And then a few more.

"Donatello, what are you doing?" Donnie looked over his shoulder. Master Splinter had come over to visit. Master Splinter read a few lines on the page Donnie had up and his eyebrows knitted. "My son, what is that?" Don bit his lip before explaining about Rainie drawing upside down and a few of her babyhood habits. "But... it can't just be a Rainie thing, can it, Sensei?"

"No, my son. You do not mind researching into it further, do you? I have my suspicions, but I am not entirely sure..." Master Splinter trailed off.

"Yes Master." Donatello smiled innocently. Master Splinter inclined his head, a kind twinkle in his eyes, before walking off. Donnie checked the time. Eight minutes... hopefully. He searched up Rainie's 'habits' thoroughly, when Mikey called out to him saying they needed help with the birthday decorations. "And where'd ya put her pressie?"

"Where we normally put it, Mike." Donnie sighed, his eyes glued to the screen. A few seconds later, he felt someone lean on the back of his chair.

"Wut cha doin', Brainiac?"

"Researching."

"Researchin' wut?" Donnie sighed and explained again. Raph took that in silence. A gut feeling told Don he was thinking back on Rainie's childhood. "Please tell me you remember that, 'cos I don't want it to be something I've come up with."

"Nah, I remember it." Don almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm hhhoooommmmeeee!" Rainie shouted cheerfully bounding through the main door, April and Casey behind her. "Ya'll miss me?" She grinned at her brothers, throwing her rucksack so that it landed on the couch. Don quickly flicked the computer screen off.

"Course we did, sis. Ya behaved right?" Raph walked up to Rainie, grinning. When he asked if she had been good, he was looking at their human friends for answers.

"Not really. She's got some new practical jokes." April glared at Rainie. "I will get you for those spiders." Rainie smiled sweetly, swinging on Raph's lower arm. Raph couldn't help but chuckle heartedly. "Please don't encourage her, guys. She's bad enough."

"Yeah, OK. Hey, Rainie; Don turned slightly trash-picker and found this." Mikey held up Rainie's picture. The smile slid of Rainie's face. "You OK, sis?" Rainie was shaking and leaning on Raph. "Rainie?" Mikey tucked the picture in his belt and dashed to his sister's side.

"Bad picture..." She mumbled. Don and Leo frowned in unison as Raph helped Rainie to the settee. Leonardo caught his intelligent brother's eye.

"Rainie, what do you mean by 'bad picture'?" Leo asked slowly. Rainie was shaking chronically, tears in her eyes. None of them had seen her like this. Ever. "Rainie?" Master Splinter strolled out of his room.

"What is going on?" His eyes fell on Rainie and concern racked his expression. "What is the matter, my sukoshi arashi?" Rainie smiled weakly. That was her father's pet name for her- 'sukoshi arashi' was Japanese for 'little storm'.

"I'll be... OK... in a minute..."

"How'd yu know?" Raph countered. Rainie rolled her eyes up at him.

"This isn't the first time... shellforbrains." Raph blinked blankly. His family were as silent as he was.

"Rainie? When you say 'isn't the first time'... do you mean-?"

"It happens... every time I draw a pic like that one." Rainie waved her hand in the direction of her drawing in Mikey's belt, but she was still shaking.

"How many have you drawn?" Leonardo asked. Master Splinter studied his daughter for a while before wandering into her bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with three of Rainie's sketch books under his arm. All of them were black 'fabric' books.

"How'd you-?" Rainie started, her eyes wide.

"Do not panic, my sukoshi arashi. Black is your least favourite colour, therefore you will draw your least favourite drawings in these." Rainie looked gob-smacked, as did Mikey.

"I- I don't wanna..." Rainie took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "Sensei, I don't want to look at them." Master Splinter smiled kindly and told his daughter to get some rest.


	4. More about Rainie

While Rainie was sleeping, her family and friends were looking through her least favourite sketch books. All of the drawings were a bit sketchy and coloured in with dark or dull colours. They were similar- the guys would be in a fight or someone was hurt and lying on their bed with the others around them. Something was going on; something that Rainie didn't want her brothers' doing- fighting the Shredder, getting hurt. There were several pictures like these, each one more graphic than the last

In the third sketch book, however, the last twenty or so pages were sketched in, almost entirely black. There were, on most of the pages, blank shapes which Rainie had left for some bizarre purpose.

"Don, she ain't gonna like that." Raph warned as Donnie ripped the pages out.

"It's just these pages. Besides, she doesn't like these books. You saw what happened. She probably wouldn't care if we burned them." Raph saw that his brother had a point and stayed quiet. "Leo, give us a hand." Donnie sat on the floor, spreading the pages out in front of him.

"Donnie, what are you doing?"

"Dude, it's a puzzle!" Mikey said, gaining strange looks from his brothers. "Dudes, its classic. I've seen it on movies- a kid does sketches that all fit together."

"Friggin' movies." Raph muttered, folding his arms.

"I wanna help!" Mikey insisted, sitting down with Donnie and Leo. Together they sorted out the pictures, trying to fit them all together.

Raph sighed and went to sit with his sister. She was sleeping soundly, a small smile on her face. Raph frowned. Why had she gone from playful and bubbly to ill and tearful in a matter of seconds at the sight of a drawing?

He didn't understand and it ticked him off.

An hour later:

"Raph! Come 'n' check this out." Raph sighed irritably and left his sister's side. He saw that his brothers, April and Casey had put Rainie's 'puzzle' together. "Dude, what is it?" Mikey scrambled to his feet and moved back, staring intently at the picture. "That's us, dudes! Man, we're so small!"

In the bottom right corner were four silhouettes- the Turtles- all with their weapons drawn. They were no bigger than Raph's palm. Towering over them was four human like figures that had a light shade of grey surrounding them, like an aura. One held a spear, another a war hammer, the third a trident and the fourth with a curved sword.

Mikey didn't look too happy. "How come a happy-go-lucky kid can draw really intimidating pictures?" He asked.

"Ya can get weird kids anywhere, Mike." Raph grunted. Mikey smiled half-heartedly.

"What do you think of this, Sensei?" Master Splinter looked down at the picture. His eyes widened and he stiffened. "Master Splinter?"

"Sensei, do you know what this means?"

"No, Donatello."

"What's the matter then?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Rainie's drawing reminds me of a… vision I had years ago. During Rainie's first night here, she woke up on the stroke of midnight. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I only had to look into her eyes to see this image."

"What? So, Rainie can see the future?" Mikey looked expectantly at his father. Master Splinter sighed.

"You could put it like that, Michelangelo. But I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't you?"

"No."

"What would you put it as then, Sensei?" Master Splinter stayed quiet. Donnie's brain was in overdrive. Rainie's babyhood habits, her reaction to the picture…

"Donatello, what did you discover earlier?"

"Erm… well, I _think _Rainie may be… autistic." He looked round at the worried and horrified expressions of his family and friends. Don explained his hunches and his research, making connections between Rainie's old habits and the symptoms of autism. "She's not so much now, but it could explain why she hasn't taken to learning ninjutsu."

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Leonardo?" Leo seemed to have more than Rainie's possible autism troubling him.

"You said you wouldn't call Rainie's… ability as 'seeing into the future'. What would you call it?"

"I would call it what it is and what it has been known as for a long time."

"What's that then, sensei?" Master Splinter sighed.

"A curse."


	5. Cheering Rainie up DRABBLE WARNING

Raph was supervising Rainie, who was still sleeping. He had left his friends and family to talk. It wasn't that he didn't care- he loved his sister. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to listen about Rainie's supposed 'curse'.

Raph scowled. _Bloomin' visions, _he thought darkly. _Splinter's imagination._

Although he wouldn't admit it, deep down, Raph _did _believe in Master Splinter's visions. But he couldn't believe that his little sister- his ray of sunshine- was cursed. That's what annoyed and confused him.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts when Rainie started muttering and grimacing in her sleep. Raph shouted out, not really caring who came as long as they knew what the shell was going on.

It was Leo to the rescue. _Of course- Splinter Junior would know what's goin' on. _

Leo caught a glimpse of his brother's pained and bitter look, but he had to figure out what was going on with Rainie.

He had just sat down next to Rainie and taken her hand when she woke with a start, her innocent eyes wide with fright. Her gaze darted around the room frantically until they fell on Raph. Rainie jumped up and suddenly hugged him.

"Err… hi, Rainie."

"You're alive."

"Course I am."

"Rainie, what'd you mean he's alive?" Rainie was still clinging to Raph, but her eyes were glued on Leo's.

She didn't answer.

Thankfully, Master Splinter walked in. He held Rainie's terrified gaze for a few seconds and understanding dawned on him. "Sensei, what's going on?"

"I will explain later. We need to calm Rainie down." Rainie only clung to her brother tighter, chewing her bottom lip.

Ten minutes later

To calm Rainie down/cheer her up, they had down the obvious thing- let Mikey look after her. He could make her smile as quickly as snapping his fingers.

Master Splinter had his other three sons seated on the sofa, April and Casey perched on either end. They were waiting patiently for him to speak, although it was clear Raph was growing restless.

The wise old rat sighed.

"I am not too sure what Rainie saw in her dreams, although I have a strong feeling those four giants were involved. And her exclamation of Raphael being alive…" Master Splinter pulled himself together, noticing the unease strong in Raph's eyes. "I will not name Rainie as a prophet or a diviner just yet. I haven't seen any of the qualities. But her mysterious drawings, the puzzle, these nightmares that haunt her… it may very well be true."

"So, wut? Rainie's _curse _is takin' over?" Raph growled, spitting the word 'curse' out as if it tasted horrible. Leo nudged him for being rude towards their master, but Raphael didn't care. He wasn't in the mood to care about anything other than his sister's wellbeing.

"Raphael, whether you believe any of what I am telling you or not, that is your decision. I cannot influence your thoughts directly, no matter how hard I try." Master Splinter sighed again. He had done that a lot lately and every time he did, his mood deflated.

Mikey was reading comics to his sister, letting her study the pictures closely. She loved the colours and the heroes' action poses.

"Mikey, it's you!" Rainie pointed at the Turtle Titan, who was fighting alongside Silver Sentry. Mikey laughed. "How long have you been the Turtle Titan?"

"A while, sis."

"Don't you get scared?" Mikey hesitated before answering. "Be honest, Mike, or I'll get Raph to tell me."

"Alright, sometimes I do."

"Like when?"

"Like when I don't know what the shell to do."

"So… you panic?" Mikey thought about it before nodding admittedly. "Everyone panics, Mikey! Even Raph!"

"Oh, yeah. He didn't like those bugs, did he?" Rainie shook her head, smiling cheekily. Mikey let her settle back before reading again. She rested her head on his arm sleepily. "Stay awake, sis." Mikey told her, elbowing her. She groaned.

"I'm awake." She mumbled with her eyes shut.

"Yeah, sure." Mikey put his comic down and twisted so he could grab his sister by the shoulders and shake her. She squealed, trying to get his hands over her shoulders. Mikey started tickling her.

"Mikey, no! Get off!" She was overcome by giggles, desperately trying to fight her older brother off.

"Mike, are ya pickin' on ma sis?" Mikey looked round, no longer tickling Rainie. She squirmed and laughed weakly. Raph was leaning in the doorway, arms folded and wearing a smug expression. "Good job though, bro." Mikey grinned gratefully as Rainie jumped up to greet Raph. He absent mindedly tugged gently on the tails of her bandana. It was nice to see Rainie back to normal, but this curse was weighing down on his mind. He didn't see his sister the same way anymore and he didn't like it.


End file.
